Rebellion
by Gypsy Tollamer
Summary: (AU) Set during the German Holocaust. It tells a fictional version of the real events. Unsure of pairings besides (3x4)
1. Default Chapter

Rebellion

By: Gypsy Tollamer

Gypsy: Hi everyone.. This is going to be one long, sad and yet wonderful fic I hope. I'm basing it off the events that happened in Europe during the Holocaust. That event is by far the scariest thing that ever happened I think. To think that 12 million people were murdered for various reasons is just really, really frightening. Thanks to Pegs for encouraging me to write this…

            Trowa slipped into the shadows of the dark ally in Berlin. He couldn't help but be nervous. Here he was Jewish teenager waiting around in a dark ally past curfew. People would think he just waiting for a death warrant but he had to be here. He needed the information and goods that were supposed to arriving this evening. Raja Une's daughter, Mariemaia was sick on top of everything else and needed medicine. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Trowa hid behind the large unused oil drum in the ally. In the dim light he could distinctly see blonde hair.

            "Trowa." That person whispered. Trowa knew that voice well and loved it too. Trowa stood up and motioned for him and Quatre to move into the darkness further. 

            "Sorry I'm late." Quatre said. "I tried to sneak out earlier but Father was throwing a party and there were too many Nazis around."

            "I'm just glad you made it all." Trowa said. "Did you get what we needed?"

            "I got what I could. I brought a couple medicines from the cabinet at home, some ration cards, Bullets for a this Colt 45 I found on the black market, and Hilde made some bread for you and your group." He said handing the basket over to Trowa.

            "Thank god for you and Hilde." Trowa said. Trowa pulled Quatre into a quick embrace. 

            Quatre sighed and leaned his head against Trowa's chest. He loved him so much.

            "You better go." Trowa said. "Before the feds catch you out past curfew."

            "Yeah." Quatre sighed before pushing his lips against Trowa's. "I love you."

            Trowa nodded and handed Quatre a list. "If you can get these supplies and bring them this Thursday we'd be grateful."

            "Okay." Quatre said putting his hat on. "I'll try."

            "Thank you." Trowa said kissing Quatre's head and they both started to walk toward the exit of the ally. "You go first then I'll follow."

            Quatre nodded before hurrying off into the night towards his home. Quatre's father was one of the richer men in Berlin. He owned the realty office and the bank and had been a ranking officer in the German army during World War One. Quatre loved his father but hated the people he was associated with. Quatre slipped inside the gate and began to crawl up the ladder that led to the balcony outside his room. Then he pulled the ladder up with him pushing it under his bed. He sighed before pulling off his coat and hat. Germany was a dark place now a days. 

Trowa slipped over the ghetto wall and hurried into the nearest building the one where they slept. It had a roof that was a plus. Trowa entered and hurried to the place where they all sat in a circle. Trowa set the basket down and began to warm his hands over the oil lamp. It didn't give much heat but Trowa's hands didn't care. The gloves he wore didn't have any fingers and didn't keep his hands that warm. Heero sighed and then spoke softly.

            "What did Quatre say?" 

            "There really wasn't time to talk. Quatre was late." He said.

            "Did he send medicine?" Lady Une asked with a worried look on her face.

            'Yes. There's some cough elixir in there. It should help." Trowa said. He also sent Bread, ration cards and a Colt 45 with bullets."

            "My kind of gun." Duo said puffing out the smoke from his cigarette. Duo and his friend Wife were originally from America. But they had moved to Europe before chaos broke loose. Since they were foreigners, the Nazis held them to be just as much as a threat as any Jew so they were in the ghetto too.

            "We'll have to hide this stuff well. We've got rations here for vegetables, flour and potatoes. I'll go tomorrow and get the food." Sally said. Sally had dark blonde hair but could still be considered Arian enough to walk the streets without being asked for papers. She was also a very good actress and didn't mind using her sex appeal to distract guards.

            "We better get some sleep." Wufei said. "We have to dig more trenches tomorrow."

            "Did Quatre say how Hilde was?" Duo asked. Hilde had gotten out of the ghetto on fake papers and was working as a kitchen girl in Quatre's home.

            'She's fine Duo. Go to sleep." Trowa said lying down and turning off the lamp.

END of part 1! Please review and tell me if I should continue…..


	2. chapter 2

Rebellion

By: Gypsy Tollamer

Gypsy: Part two! Wow! I've gotten some great feedback for this fic and it means a lot to me. I've gotten some great comments and suggestions. StyleBV asked me if I had based my plot on anything that really happened. The answer is yes! My inspiration was the extensive Resistance groups of Europe during World War Two. The Jewish ghetto was actually a major source of resistance. A group of about 30 Jewish people held up the German army for over a year from exterminating them. I did a paper on the White Rose in high school. They were one of the largest resistance groups. They had militia, spies, runners (ones who delivered black market goods and information) and had over 200 members. They were all sadly executed except for a few who found refuge in Sweden. Look them up on the web to learn more. (The leader was actually a woman!) Also people don't realize that Jews were the only people prosecuted during the holocaust.. Blacks, Orientals, Homosexuals, women, Americans and other foreigners, and anybody who dared to oppose their views. That's how it added up to almost 12 million people being murdered. 

Scary, huh??

            Quatre sat at the dinner table and looked at his plate. His father was discussing matters with Hans Dekim. He was another big business person in berlin. Quatre detested it when he came to dinner. Also at the table was Colonel Dermail and his daughter Dorothy. Dorothy sat in between Quatre's two sisters Iria and Pheobe. Dermail was one of the men in charge of the SS men in berlin. Quatre hated dining with the enemies. His eyes landed on the old army rifle hanging on the wall. How he would love to take that thing and blow off both of their heads. Maybe even Dorothy's she was just as bad as her father. 

            "So, Quatre." Mr. Dekim said. 'What are you doing now that your school has been closed?"

            "Not much sir." Quatre said. "Father has given me a tutor so I can keep up at home."

            "It really was a pity about that school closing. Of all people I never would have thought a catholic school would have been hiding Jews." Dermail said. "If you can't trust the church then we can't trust anyone."

            Quatre gripped his fork extra tight and felt a little queasy.

            "Are you alright?" Pheobe whispered in his ear.

            "I'm fine." Quatre answered.

            "You really have a beautiful family Winner." The colonel said. "Almost as beautiful as my Dorothy."

            Dorothy smiled and ate a piece of beef. Quatre couldn't imagine how much the food cost for that evening and how hungry all his friends must be right now. Hilde came in to take away the adults dishes. Quatre looked down at his food. He ahdn't eaten much but he couldn't let it go to waste. Hilde sent him a sympathetic smile.             

            "Quatre finish your dinner." Iria said. Quatre nodded and began to eat.

            Quatre was putting on his robe when Hilde snuck up into his bedroom. 

            "Hi." She said setting a pile of clean clothes on the dresser. "Get the list of items they need?"

            "yeah. I'll go to black market tomorrow." Quatre said. "I should be able to find this stuff for them."

            "Did Trowa give you a letter from Heero?" Hilde asked. 

            Quatre shook his head slowly..

            "Sorry. They don't have much ink left. I'll pick some up for them tomorrow, then you'll get your love letters." He said pulling Hilde into a hug.

            "You don't like those men much, do you?" she asked. "You looked nauseous the whole time."

            "You're the one who throws up every time they come." He said laughing.

            "I'm just so scared they'll find out my papers are fake." She said.

            "I am too. I hate them, I just wish I could knock their heads off with a large stick." Quatre said standing up and looking out the window. "It's getting cold now."

            "WE'll have to send them some blankets." Hilde said. "I'm knitting a sweater for Heero. Hopefully I'll finish it soon."

She said wiping the tears off her cheeks.

            "Don't cry Hilde." Quatre said. "You'll get me started."

            "I get so worried. What if they ship them off to one of those camps? People don't come back." She said crying as Quatre held her and stroked her hair.

            "They'll be okay." Quatre said choking up and starting to cry himself. "I just hope this terrible thing is over soon."

            Little did the two know that Quatre's older sister; Iria was standing outside Quatre's door listening to their whole conversation.

            "Oh God, Quatre. What have you gotten yourself into?" Iria asked herself once she was inside her own bedroom.

            The next morning Sally was cutting into the bread Hilde had baked when she heard a crackle. She pulled out a sheet of paper and looked at it. In the smudged ink she could see Heero's name.

            "Heero." She said. The brunette got up and walked over to Sally. She handed him the paper. "It's a letter from your wife."

            "Sally, you know we're not married." He said sternly.

            "You are in spirit." She said. "We all know you're going to marry that girl as soon as you can."

            Heero shook his head before going off into a corner to read his letter in private. While reading anyone could notice the smile on his face, the tears in his eyes and the ice cracking around his heart.

            Quatre walked around the back streets heading toward he knew he could get lamp oil, ink, and paper. His basket was full of ration cards, fabric, wool yarn, a couple of small knives, he had also bought a small bottle of vodka. The liquor would help warm them up. After buying the oil, ink and paper. He snuck around a couple of corners to reach Howards shop. There he would pawn a couple of things to get a hold of what ever was needed in there. Howard was always very good about helping him. His dead wife had been jewish and Howard helped as much as he could to help the resistance.

            Quatre opened the door.

            "Hello there child." The older man said. "What do you need today?"

            Quatre moved to remove the gold cross that had been his mother's.

            "I want to pawn this and a couple other things." He said.

            "I can't do that." Howard said. "Put that back around your neck."

            "They need it more then I do." Quatre said. "Now what kind of guns do you have?"

            Quatre moved to removed couple other pieces of his dead mother's jewelry. Also there was a pair of alligator shoes and a pair of mink trimmed gloves. Howard picked up the gloves and shoes and the pair of diamond ear bobs.

            "You keep the rest. I want to help. I don't need your mother's things that much." Quatre smiled before putting the necklace back ona dn slipping on his mother's wedding band. The other two pieces of jewelry were put back in the basket. Howard pulled out to small handguns and slid them across the counter with some ammunition.

            "Thankyou Howard." Quatre said kissing the older man's cheek. "God bless you."

            Quatre tehn turned to hurry back home before his father realized that he was gone.

            It was nearing midnight and Trowa was in the alley again. He heard the sound of Quatre's shoes and the blonde came around the corner to hide in behind the wooden crates with Trowa.

            "Your early." Trowa whispered.

            "I wanted to spend some time with you." Quatre said sitting down and curling up in Trowa's arms. 

            "Heero wrote a letter to Hilde." Trowa said. Quatre took it and put it in his pocket. "You look cute in a fedora."

            "Thanks. It's getting really cold now. Are you all okay?" He asked snuggling closer as Trowa's arms secured around him.

            "Marie is feeling better thanks to the medicine you sent." He whispered. "Duo has now gotten sick as well but he'll be okay."

            "I'm glad." Quatre said handing the basket to Trowa. Trowa picked it up.

            "What's in this? It's heavy." He said.

            "Two guns, blankets, oil, ink, paper, food, ration cards, and couple other things." He said. "Hilde's been showing me how to knit. I'm making you a scarf."

            "You don't have to." Trowa said. 

            "I want to." Quatre said.

            The clock began to chime. 

            "You better go, don't want to be caught in another man's arms. You'd be sent to ghetto for sure." He said.

            "I wouldn't care if I did get triangled. I'd be closer to you." Quatre said.

            'Still" Trowa said. They both stood up and Trowa bent to kiss his love. "You'd better go."

            "Can we meet again? Just you and me, so we can spend some time together?" Quatre pleaded.

            "Come tomorrow at ten." He said. "You needy little wench."

            Quatre smiled and ran out of the alley. Trowa proceeded to run as quickly as he could with that heavy basket.

            Quatre climbed up the ladder and was about to pull it back up when an arm grabbed him a swung him around.

Cliffhanger I know! Please review if you want to see what happens!

Ps- Homosexuals were also prosecuted during the holocaust. Instead of a star of David they had to wear pink upside down triangles. To be triangled meant to be persecuted for being a homosexual.


	3. part 3

Rebellion

By: Gypsy Tollamer

            Quatre felt the arm on his shoulder and was spun around. His heart hit his throat expecting to see his father or an SS soldier. He let his breath out when he saw Pheobe and Iria. 

            "What the hell do you think your doing?" Iria asked. She pulled Quatre into his room and Pheobe shut the doors and locked them. Iria looked a little angry but when Quatre saw Pheobe all he saw was fear in her eyes.

            "I just went out." Quatre said. "I don't like being held up in here."

            "Quatre, I heard you!" she yelled. She sat him down on his bed and walked to the other side of the room. "I heard you and Hilde talking! Do you know what could happen to her if she's found out? And what will happen to us?"

            "Of course he does!!" Pheobe yelled back. "Look at him, Iria. Quatre's not stupid. He's grown up, right under our eyes."

            "How long have you known?" Iria asked sitting on the bed when he did.

            "I helped get her hired. I helped get her out." Quatre said. 

            "Out of the ghetto? Hilde's a jew?" Pheobe asked. Quatre nodded slowly.

            "I had to help, you don't know how bad it is for them." He said. "I had to help, I'd hate myself if I didn't help them. They're my friends."

            "How did you know them?" Iria asked.

            "Heero was one of the jewish boys that Father Stuart helped hide at the school. We roomed together, he's planning on marrying Hilde. Through him I met her and everyone else." He said.

            "I can't believe this. Quatre you're going to get us all killed." Iria said. She burst out into tears and turned to the door. "You can never help them again, you understand? They're just jews." She then opened the door and left. Pheobe was quiet and watched her little brother's lip quiver.

            "It'll be alright, I'll help you." She said quietly.

            Quatre turned to look at her. Pheobe was always the quiet one, the one who always did as she was told. He never would have suspected her to want to help him break the law.

            "But why?" Quatre asked.

            "Because, I need to. They're people and I need to help them. Just like you do." She said. "What do we need to do?"

            "I've got to meet someone at 10 tomorrow. Can you cover for me?" he asked. "Make sure Iria and father don't find out."

            "Of course. Can I come too?" she asked.

            "No, I have to go alone." He said holding her close. "I have to tell you something."

            Pheobe listened as Quatre told her everything.. About the resistance, about Trowa and about being gay.. She just sat there and listened. And for Quatre that was more then enough.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The next night Quatre slipped down the ladder that Pheobe had conveniently left near his balcony. He climbed down it quickly and then put on his gloves and fedora. He slipped his hand inside his pocket to make sure he hadn't forgetten the flask, his gun or Hilde's letter to Heero. He slipped down the streets silently and quickly. Quatre fought to urge to whimper at the site that layed in the street in front of him. The SS men were in the streets. They were roughly handling two children as they openly executed their parents in the street. Quatre ducked behind an ally wall and covered his ears but he could still here the guns being fired and the children's cries. He got up and walked down the dark street toward the alley where Trowa was supposed to meet him. He got there in a few minutes and even from there he could still hearing those children crying. On empty streets in the middle of the night sound traveled a long way. He stepped into the alley and saw Trowa crouched on top of crates peeking over the alley wall into the main street where that terrible thing had just happened.

            "Trowa." Quatre whispered.

            Trowa turned around quickly and Quatre saw the gun in his hand. He held up on finger to his lips and Quatre silently got up on the crates. Quatre didn't want to but he couldn't help himself from looking over that wall. Quatre's stomach lurched. Not only were the parents now dead but the soldiers were in the process of molesting the two girls. One girl that couldn't have been over the age of 12 was crying for her papa as the soldier was putting his hand up her dress. Quatre felt his hand going to his gun.

            "Trowa we have to do something." Quatre whispered. Trowa looked at him and nodded. He picked up a rock and flung it across the street. The two soldiers looked up from the two girls who were laying almost nude on the cobblestones. Quatre then aimed with Trowa in unison and fired three bullets into the older man's head. Trowa then jumped off the wall and ran to the girls. Quatre could hear footsteps. Trowa picked up one of the girls and pulled the other to her feet they ran to the alley and Quatre pulled the oldest one up and helped Trowa up the wall… They then pulled them down behind the crates and into the hole that had been blasted out to hide them.

            The youngest one began to cry again and Quatre covered her mouth with his hand to silence her..

            "Hush now" Trowa whispered. "We have to be very quiet." They heard the soldiers come up and start yelling. The little girl shivered in Trowa's arms and he wrapped her inside his coat. The four waited in complete silence for who knows how long until it seemed the soldiers were fed up with searching for them.

            "Okay.. we can whisper now but I don't recommend moving for a while." Trowa said. 'WE can use this time to figure out what we're going to do."

            "Who are you?" the girl in Trowa's arms asked. 

            "I'm Quatre and this is Trowa. We're here to help you." He said. 

            "I'm Anya and she's my little sister; Kitka." She said. 

            Kitka shifted in Quatre's arms uncomfortably.

            "Why did they do that to mama and papa? We didn't do anything wrong." She whispered the tears pouring down her cheeks. "Why did they hurt us."

            "I don't know." Trowa said. "We're sorry we couldn't save your parents." Kitka just turned away from them and stared at the walls crying.  
            "She knows." Anya said.

            "I'm sorry about tonight." Trowa said to Quatre.

            "This was more important." Quatre said leaning his head against Trowa's shoulder.

            "I love you." Trowa whispered kissing Quatre's forhead.

            "I know." He said cuddling closer into him. Kitka whimpered again. "Where are we going to hide them?"

            "I don't know… I could take them back to the ghetto with me, but I don't want to. What if someone notices two extra children?" he said. 

            'I'll take them with me." Quatre said.

            "Now way, there's too many people in your house." Trowa said.

            "Pheobe and Iria know about us now. We can hide them in her room or in Hilde's." he said. "It's safer then the ghetto. Tomorrow I'll go to Treize's tomorrow and get some papers drawn up for them. After that we can get them on a train to Sweden or something."

            "Your sisters won't tell?" he asked.

            "I know phoebe won't and I know she'll kick Iria's ass before letting her squeal." Quatre said. "Trust me."

            "Okay." Trowa said. "Let's go. I help you get them there."

            "But it's almost morning." He hissed. "I can get them on my own."

            "Not on your life, kiddo." He said. Trowa then kicked the crate over and the four of them stood up. Trowa peeked over the wall and saw that the girl's parent's bodies were still laying in the snow. A glint of gold caught his eye and he hopped over the wall.

            "Trowa!" he hissed. "What are you doing?" Quatre looked over the wall and he watched as Trowa went through the dead couples pockets. He also removed any jewelry they had on. Trowa then ran and hopped back over the wall. He knelt down by Anya.

            "You should have these." He said putting them in to her pocket. She smiled and nodded and the four ran out of the alley toward Quatre's house.

            Quatre slipped in between the bars at the back of his backyard. Trowa was just staring up along with the girls.

            "You live here?" he asked. 

            "Unfortunately." Quatre said picking up Anya and helping her through the bars. He did the same with Kitka and then Trowa slipped through. They ran past the dying shrubbery and then ran up to the balcony where the ladder was. The two girls started to climb up and Trowa went o hug Quatre. Then Trowa looked up at the sky.

            "Damn…." He said. "It's past seven."

            "You can't leave now. You'll get caught for sure." Quatre said. He then grabbed Trowa's hadn and pushed him up with ladder. The two girls were now almost to the top. He saw Pheobe come out on to the balcony. She grabbed Anya and lifted her over the railing. She then did the same with Kitka. Trowa hopped over and Quatre did the same.

            "You were gone so long." She said. "And what's going on?."

            "I'll explain, we've got to get inside." Quatre said pushing them into his bedroom. They all froze when the door creaked open but they exhaled when Hilde entered.

            "Trowa." She said going up to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

            "We had to hide out for a few hours by the time I came to help Quatre with the kids. But I didn't realize it was so late. If I go out now I'm as good as dead." He said. Quatre pulled up the ladder and he and Hilde shoved it underneath his bed.

            "We have to work quickly…" Hilde said. "We can hide the girls up in the attic. There are clothes and toys and your sisters old things up there."

            "Right." Pheobe said. "But what about Trowa?" 

            "Get the girls up there first." Trowa said. Pheobe and Hilde nodded and grabbed the girl's hands. They left and Trowa looked at Quatre who was taking off his coat.

            "Where are you going to hide me?" he asked.

            "Well there's the closet and my private bathroom. Father or any of the servants would never dream of invading my privacy." He said stepping closer to Trowa. Quatre looked up at Trowa's beautiful face and sighed. This moment would have seemed so perfect had it not been for that nagging feeling in the back of his head. He was always afraid and it would never go away… Never. He put his hand to the back of Trowa's head and pulled the jewish boys lips to his own. Trowa stiffened for a brief moment before relaxing again…. The door opened and Pheobe walked smack dab into their dream.

            "Quatre!" she yelped… "Hide him, now!"

            Quatre opened up his incredibly large closet and Trowa ran into it… Pheobe handed him a pillow and a blanket..

            "Get some sleep love. I'll bring you something to eat as soon as breakfast is over." He kissed Trowa on the lips and shut the door.

                                    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End of Part 3


	4. chapter4

Rebellion

By: Gypsy Tollamer

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Quatre shifted uncomfortably at the breakfast table. He had messed up his hair while putting on his pajamas and robe. A bowl of oatmeal was set in front of him by Hilde who smiled slightly and winked. Quatre put his spoon in the bowl and lifted it to his lips.

            "How did everyone sleep?" Mr. Winner asked.

            'Fine, sir." All three children said in unison.

            "Quatre you look tired still." He added.

            "I had a nightmare last night father that's all." He said. "It took me a while to fall asleep afterward. I feel fine though." Quatre said putting a spoon of oatmeal to his mouth. 

            "Would you like fresh bread?" Hilde asked everyone at the table. When Quatre took a piece he watched Hilde drop one into his lap. Quatre took a bite and watched Iria and Father talk about courts. He slipped his hand to his lap and put the bread in his robe's pocket. After breakfast was over Quatre had two rolls in his pocket and was trying to figure out what else he could put in. Hilde took away his half eaten bowl and said aloud.

            "Master Winner you look tired and you didn't eat much maybe you should lay down in your room. I'll bring you some soup up later." She said.

            "Good thinking Hilde." Mr. Winner said standing up. "Quatre, spend the day in your room. Rest up, I don't want you getting sick." Quatre nodded and went upstairs and entered his room where he locked the door securely. He opened the closet door and found Trowa sleeping soundly on the closet floor.

            "Honey." Quatre said. Trowa opened his eyes and sat up. 

            "That was fast." He said.

            "Breakfast was an hour. You must have slept really fast." Quatre said sitting next to him on the floor and pulling out two fresh bread rolls. "Hilde is pretending to be concerned with my health that means my meals will brought up today. Soup most likely." 

            Trowa took one of the rolls and took a piece and put it in his mouth.

            "Oh my." He whispered. 'It's fresh." He ate another bite. "I haven't had fresh bread since………." He trailed off.

            "Do you want to come out of the closet now? You can sit and eat at my desk or we can take a bath or a nap in my bed. I locked the door so someone will have to knock." He said. 

            "A real bath?" Trowa asked. "In a tub?"

            "Yup." Quatre said. "Eat your food first."

            Trowa got up and walked out of the closet only small part of his bread left. Quatre handed him the second one and they both sat on the bed. 

            'you have a nice room." Trowa said. "Really nice things."

            "Thankyou, but I've pawned a lot of them." Quatre said. "Tomorrow I'll go to Howard's and get some money to pay Treize for the girl's papers."

            "Good." Trowa said… "No it's not good. It's not. You shouldn't have to…."

            "I want to. Now eat your bread and calm down. You'll get a stomach ache." He said. Trowa sat there and ate some more. "Who's the lady in the picture?" He pointed to a silver frame on Quatre's desk.

            "That's my mother." Quatre said. 'She died a long time ago."

            "you look just like her." Trowa said putting an arm around the blonde. There was three quick knocks on the door. That meant Hilde. But better yet Trowa still went into the closet. Quatre opened the door to the girl. She smiled with a tray and said aloud. 

            "Master Winner I brought you some soup so you'll feel better."

            "Thankyou Hilde." He said. "Come in, please."

            He closed the door and locked it quickly. Hilde set the tray down on the desk and opened the closet door to embrace the jewish boy she held as her brother. 

            'I brought you some food." She said. "I'm also going to stoke the fire in your bathroom so you can have warm water for a bath later. You don't want a dirty boyfriend." She went into the bathroom and Trowa sat at the desk and started eating the thin soup. It tasted like heaven. And he had two angels in the room with him…

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile Pheobe was upstairs in the attic with the girls. She had brought them soup from downstairs and bread. Both girls were now sleeping in an old small bed that was once Quatre's. There stomachs full Pheobe smiled at the sleeping girls. The older one clutched an old doll of Iria's while she slept and the younger one clung to her sister for dear life. Pheobe took a sip from the glass of water she had brought up.

            For once she was doing what she needed to do and she loved being of need.

End of part four


End file.
